


You forgot something

by pagesandletters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teacher, Cas teaches History, Castiel and Dean Winchester Live Together, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, M/M, Naomi isn't important, She's basically not even here, Teacher Castiel, YouTuber Dean, alternate universe - youtuber, because they are married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7649836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagesandletters/pseuds/pagesandletters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel teaches at a high school while Dean makes YouTube videos for a living. They've been married for almost two years, but almost nobody knows they're married outside of family and close friends. When Cas forgets his lunch one day, Dean decides to bring it to him and gets bombarded by fans. Enter a confused Cas and shocked students.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You forgot something

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't beta'd, so any and all mistakes are mine.

Cas' peaceful sleep was interrupted by the high pitched shrill of his alarm clock. He groaned and reached over to turn the stupid thing off. His hand, still clumsy from sleep, failed to turn off his alarm for a few moments before he finally hit the right button. Surprisingly, Cas' husband, Dean, managed to sleep through the noise.

Dean and Cas have been married for almost two years now, and Cas loves him more every day. That might be because Dean pretty much is a savior and keeps Cas from going crazy, but Cas will never admit that. Cas rolls onto his side to admire Dean for a moment before he has to get up and prepare to go teach his class of seniors at Kansas High.

Cas has been teaching the seniors at Kansas High for about 4 years now, and he's still not used to getting up this early. Dean, on the other hand, doesn't have to wake up until at least noon since his job is to make videos and upload them to YouTube. Dean is actually really popular on YouTube, and a lot of people recognize him when he goes shopping or goes anywhere really. Cas doesn't mind the attention he gets, but is just a pinch jealous that Dean doesn't have to wake up at the ass crack of dawn, but it is nice that Dean does some housework when he isn't making videos so that Cas doesn't have to come home and do even more work.

Cas sighs when he realizes it's probably time to get ready and finally rolls out of bed and heads to the bathroom. He takes a brisk shower to wake himself up then changes into a pair of black slacks and a long-sleeved white t-shirt. He puts on a blue sweater over the shirt since it's winter and bound to be freezing no matter what. He grabs his faithful trench coat and black shoes and puts them on as well.

Once Cas is dressed, he grabs the backpack sitting beside his dresser containing his laptop, papers, grading utensils and other things he might need for the day. He walks over to Dean and kisses his forehead lightly before grabbing a post-it note and scribbling a note for him. Cas sticks the note to Dean's forehead carefully and smiles slightly at his handiwork.

Cas silently exits their bedroom and closes the door behind him. It's almost pitch black right now, but luckily he's memorized his way around their home. He makes his way slowly towards their kitchen so he can grab his breakfast and keys before heading to school. His hand finds the wall of their kitchen and searches for the lightswitch. He finally finds it and flicks on one light. Searching their cupboards, Cas grabs a pack of trail mix he bought the other day and a bottle of water for breakfast. After closing the cupboards and grabbing his keys, he turns off the light, exits the house, and starts his 20 minute drive to Kansas High.

~~

Cas parks his Lincoln Centennial in the school parking lot and grabs his bag. Today is the first day back after Christmas break and Cas is not looking forward to waking up at the crack of dawn during the week again. For some reason, coming back to school after a break always seemed to make Cas nervous. He thought that after the first couple of years of teaching his nervousness about coming back and general awkwardness around people would disappear, yet he is still nervous and his awkwardness has become his defining trait among the students.

However, last year Cas had managed to surprise his students as the year went on. Cas smiles at the memory of last year's seniors being constantly surprised by Cas' knowledge and use of memes. Telling Dean the stories of how his use of memes rubbed off on Cas and helped Cas surprise his students had made Dean laugh until his stomach was sore for days afterwards.

Cas finally reaches a side door near the senior classes and starts his walk to his classroom. The mostly blank walls in the hallways are a welcoming sight since they are usually covered from top to bottom with posters, random art, or notices from the front office about when to turn in certain forms. During the break, the janitors were given the go ahead to take down most of the posters about activities that had already passed and art that had been up for more than a couple of months.

Once Cas sees his classroom door, he is hit with the feeling that he is forgetting something. Cas frowns slightly while he continues walking and goes through a mental checklist of what he needed and had for school. Cas reaches for his keys so he can open his classroom while still trying to determine if he had forgotten anything. He unlocks his door as he decides that he probably didn't forget anything and enters his classroom. He flicks on the lights and sets his bag down on his desk. Cas starts his computer up and ignores the part of him saying he left something at home and works half-heartedly on grading an online assignment that he gave out over the break.

~~

The bell rings throughout school, signaling the start of first period. Cas goes to the front of the class and say, "Hello class."

"Hello Mr. Novak." The class replies sleepily. 

Cas smiles slightly and continues, "Today we will be learning about the Cold War." He points to the board where he has written down a link. "This link will bring you to a video that covers the majority of what led up to, what happened, and what occurred after the Cold War. I will give you a paper to answer the questions accompanying the video, and at the end I will take some of your questions if you are unsure about what happened. If aren't sure about what a question is asking, I will try and explain it to you. You have 30 minutes." 

The students all grab their laptops from their bags and hurriedly start on the assignment. 

Cas walked over to his desk and sifted through his bag for the assignment. The feeling that he forgot something returns and he finally realizes he forgot his lunch. He grabs the assignment and sighs internally. 'I guess I'll just have to steal some lunch from somebody else since I never bring money.' Cas passes out the papers and resigns himself to a small lunch or no lunch today. 'Maybe Charlie will let me have some of hers.' He muses. He shakes his head minutely, sits down at his desk and continues grading the online assignment. 

~~

The weak sunlight streaming through the window brings the lightly sleeping Dean to consciousness slowly. Dean shifts under the covers and sighs softly as he starts to wake up. He brings his hand up to rub his eyes and is poked by something. Dean grunts in confusion and takes the post-it note off of his forehead. He sits up and reads over the post-it note slowly, a grin stretching across his face . He laughs out loud at the ending and texts Cas,  _'_ _You better be sorry you assbutt.'_ Dean looks at the time on his phone. 

11:13

Dean sighs and gets out of bed. His stomach growls and he decides to grab some lunch after taking a shower. He heads to the bathroom to take a warm and relaxing shower but is forced to get out earlier than he would like due to his hunger. He throws on a pair of jeans an old AC/DC t-shirt, a flannel, and his favorite leather jacket. 

After the shorter than normal shower, Dean heads to the kitchen to make some lunch. He turns on the light and opens the refrigerator to see what all they have. Dean spots a lunchbox behind the milk and realizes Cas forgot to take his lunch with him. Dean smirks and decides to visit Cas at work. He checks the time once again. 

11: 30

Perfect. He should have enough time to get there before Cas' lunch break at 12 as long as there isn't any traffic. He puts on shoes, grabs the lunchbox and his keys and drives to Kansas High to give his forgetful husband his lunch. 

~~

Dean pulls into the parking lot at 11:55, ready to surprise Cas. He swings open the door and gets out of his Baby. He grabs the lunchbox and makes sure to lock his car before entering the front of the school. 

The front secretary, Naomi Dean thought, looked at Dean suspiciously before asking, "How may I help you?" 

Dean replies smoothly,"I'm here for a Mr. Novak, is there any way I can go and give him his lunch before he steals some from somebody else?" 

Naomi studies him for a minute before giving him a curt nod. She turns and grabs a visitor sticker and hands it to Dean. 

"Make sure to wear the sticker at all times." She then ignores Dean and proceeds to examine her computer as if the world will end if she doesn't do her job. 

Dean frowns slightly but puts the sticker on and heads in the general direction of Cas' classroom. He's been there several times over the summer to help him take stuff down or put stuff up, so he faintly knows where it is. 

Dean turns down a hallway he know he's gone down before and hopes he finds Cas' room soon. The bell rings and Dean sighs in frustration. 'Cas probably won't be in his classroom by the time I find it.' He thinks grumpily. 

A flood of students goes by Dean, so Dean just stands there since he can see over everybody. He looks around desperately, hoping to see something familiar to help him. 

A loud shriek pierces the air and Dean turns towards the noise in confusion, as do most other people. He sees a girl standing with her mouth open in shock. 

"No way!" She yells. "It's Dean Winchester!" 

All of a sudden, Dean is surrounded. He grabs the lunchbox tighter in his left hand as mechanical pencils or sharpies are shoved in his face, people are shouting and screaming, all of them asking for a selfie with him or an autograph on their homework assignments or shirts or anything really. He can't really hear much besides a lot of screaming. He smiles at them confidently and starts signing what they want, all the while thinking, 'How am I going to get Cas his lunch now?'

~~

The bell rang and his students fled the classroom, eager to get to lunch. He waited a few minutes after all of his students left before he got up from his chair. He slowly exited the classroom and locked the door behind him. He sighed as he started his walk to where Charlie normally ate lunch to see if she would give him some of hers. 

As he was walking there, he heard screaming and shouting and decided to check out what was happening. 

He turned the corner and was met with a crowd of people holding phones, mechanical pencils, papers, and sharpies. They all were trying to reach the middle for some reason. 'Who's in the middle?' he wondered in confusion. He walked up to a girl on the outskirts and asked, "What's going on?" 

She looked at him and yelled, "I can't hear you, it's too loud!"

He sighed slightly and yelled back, "What's going on?" 

"It's Dean Winchester." She shouted. "He's in the middle." 

Cas' face flushed and his mouth opened in shock. 'Dean was here? Why? When did he get here?' He thought in confusion. 

All of a sudden, Dean's head pops up in the middle of the crowd. He seems to look at the crowd surrounding him when he spots Cas. His whole face lights up and he fights through the crowd to get to him. When the crowd sees he was moving, they all part slightly for him and stop shouting to hear what Dean was going to say. 

Dean finally gets to where Cas is standing, dumbfounded. "What are you doing here Dean?" Cas asks in confusion. 

"You forgot this." Dean says and raises the lunchbox for Cas to see. Cas blushes and says, "Thank you Dean." 

"Anytime angel." Dean replies as he kisses Cas on the cheek. 

The crowd collectively gasps before they start shouting even more. 

"Wait, what?" Several voices cry in confusion. 

"Mr. Novak is dating Dean Winchester?" A voice calls out in shock. 

Dean laughs and corrects them, "Actually Mr. Novak is married to Dean Winchester." 

Cas nods his agreement, "We've been married for almost two years, and they've been the best two years of my life." 

The crowd disperses a little bit later after a lot of screaming and shouting and general confusion. The news spreads through the school like wildfire and before school is out, even the janitor knows that Mr. Novak is married to Dean Winchester. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a fic, so please be nice :3 Any comments, kudos, or bookmarks are greatly appreciated <3 I hope you liked this!


End file.
